


Episode Tags Season 3

by christinchen



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Canonical Character Death, Crack, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: written for  EUREKA_TAG
Relationships: Allison Blake/Nathan Stark, Douglas Fargo/Larry Haberman, Jack Carter/Nathan Stark
Kudos: 8





	1. Chemistry for musical fans

**Author's Note:**

> written for EUREKA_TAG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for EUREKA_TAG's WARM UP DRABBLE CHALLENGE
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/105258.html

Jack walked into the GD building and came to an abrupt halt.

Four nuclear engineers in protection overalls were drumming on barrels. Jack wasn't worried about their safety, but he wasn't so sure about his own, since there were warning signs on the barrels. He made a mental note to ask Henry about possible side effects.

Next he came along Allison and a group of about twenty scientists performing a dance show on the stairs up to the offices, it looked like a mix between a musical and Las Vegas.

When he finally reached Stark's lab, he saw something that almost shocked him more that all the crazy, singing scientists: Stark didn't seem to take notice of any of the chaos happening.

“Umm... Stark?”, Nathan looked up from the laptop he was writing on, while humming quietly to himself and turned around, facing Jack.

“Sheriff? What can I do for you?”, he asked with a bright grin.

“Allison called about some strange chemical exposure.... ”, Nathan's grin just got wider.

“I'm working on it.”

“Okay. I'm going to see Henry about it...”, just as Jack left the lab he heard that Stark had started humming again. “Ehhh Macarena!”

Jack was still laughing by the time he arrived at Henry's.


	2. Candid Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter has a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 3x02 - What About Bob
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/109165.html

When Jack came home that night and S.A.R.A.H. told him that something was wrong with his DNA he didn't put much thought to it and told her that he would be fine. Maybe the antiserum Henry had generated needed some time to work.

The next morning he stumbled into the shower, still half asleep. And S.A.R.A.H. told him again that his DNA was altered.  
“Yes S.A.R.A.H. I know. I'll have it checked at GD later.”

When Jack went to the restroom at Global a few hours later, he saw it: A slightly green trail of scales winding its way from his right hip down.  
His first reaction was to panic, then he tried to calm himself down as much as possible and made his way down to Lab 27.

As soon as the doors opened, Jack saw Eva Thorne arguing with Allison and Stark. Well, Stark and Thorne were arguing and Allison was trying to get them to calm down. Jack's decision was quickly made as he heard Stark say: “Eureka is about science and not profit.”

He cleared his throat and immediately had everyone's attention.  
“Hi... umm Stark, could I talk to you for a second?”  
“If this is something regarding a experiment of GD, you'll need to inform me first.”, Thorne immediately interrupted.  
“No, not at all. Actually it's something I'd like to discuss in private, because it's... um, private...”, Jack said not very convincing.  
Stark raised an eyebrow at him, Allison looked like he'd gone crazy, but Thorne seemed satisfied with his answer, that was all he needed.

Stark followed Jack outside the lab and into his nearby empty office without saying a word.  
“Disable the surveillance cameras.”, Jack said as he looked the door, but Stark made no move to do so.  
“And why exactly should I do that?”  
“It's important, but I don't want anybody finding out, because that wouldn't be 'profitable' enough for some people.”  
Stark finally got it and went to shut the cameras down.

While Stark fiddled around with the controls beside the door, Jack sat down on the desk and started to unbutton his uniform trousers.

“Um, Carter? What exactly do you think you're doing?”, Stark asked with as soon as he turned around to see what Jack was doing.

“You might wanna take a look at this.”, with that Jack pulled his pants down far enough for Stark to see the growing path of green scales.  
“Carter, I'm pretty sure I don't... Oh. Sit back and let me take a look.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Nathan, what the hell is that?!”, Allison yelled as she walked into Nathan's office. She threw a file onto his desk.

“Behind my back? With Carter of all people? Seriously, Nathan?”, she went on yelling, while Stark opened the file and examined it's contents. He sighed.

“How did you get those pictures, Allie? I disabled the cameras.”

“You can't do that anymore. It's in Thorne's new security protocols. So? Aren't you going to try and 'explain' it to me?”, the sarcasm was thick in her voice. Nathan gave another sigh.

“What's to explain? Carter came to me and asked for help, I know there a standard procedures, but we agreed that we couldn't have Thorne finding out about it, so...”, he began, but Allison interrupted him.

“Are you actually listening to yourself? This isn't about some science project. This is about us, about our relationship. You asked me to marry you and now you're fucking Carter?!”

“Allie, I'm sorry I lied to you. But I... I'm fucking Carter?! What?!”, Nathan gaped at her. “What the hell are you talking about?!”

“I saw the pictures of you blowing him in exactly this office and you're going to deny it?!”, Allison asked incredulous, then she took off the small silver ring she wore and set it onto the table in front of Nathan.  
“You'd better give this to the person you really love, because I'm not believing this we-hate-each-other-shit any longer.”, with that Allison walked out of the office and left a stunned and speechless Nathan Stark behind.


	3. A singular diamond for a singular crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years as a US-Marshall Jack knew that the slight pause and the way Stark spoke slower than usual meant he was lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for EUREKA_TAG: 3x03: Best in Faux
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/109723.html

“Could anything be a bigger waste of my time?”, Carter asked with a sigh.  
“I need Carter!”, with those words Stark came into the entrance hall.  
“The answer's yes.”, but Stark merely spared him with a roll of his eyes.  
“Did you get the data on the seismic-motion-scan?”, Allison interrupted.  
“Unclear... those've details I need to go over with him.”, and those words made Jack think 'trouble'. After years as a US-Marshall Jack knew that the slight pause and the way Stark spoke slower than usual meant he was lying. But Allison didn't notice anything, she just nodded and left.  
“What do you wanna know? There was a weird light and everything started to shake.”, 'just play along and see where this goes' this was one of the things Jack was quite good at.  
“Shut up, Carter. There was no earthquake. Jo was 50 feet from you and she would have felt it too.”, 'that was way too easy' Jack thought just before Stark added: “I need a favour.”  
This was going to get really ugly.  
“And that's how you ask? Who raised you?”

They walked through floors of GD Jack had never been to before, then finally coming to a stop in a lab.  
“Wow.”, Jack said as he took a look around.  
“Yup, the brains of Global Dynamics, the computer core: Logic diamonds processors connected with tantalum beams. If you'd networked every computer made in the last 30 years, it wouldn't come close to the power in this room.”, Stark explaining thinks should have made him more suspicious, but he was too fascinated with what he saw to notice anything else.

“Dr Stark? It's... It's so great to see you. Usually no-one comes down here unless there's a problem.”, a nervous looking woman entered the room. “Here, let me show you my recent upgrades.”  
“Um, actually I'm just here for the clearances. Douglas Fargo was supposed to bring the paperwork I assume he... yeah, I'll go find him.”, when Stark walked out to search for Fargo, Jack used the chance to get to know a bit more about what he was dealing with. He knew from experience that sooner or later this was going the develop into a problem and knowing that Stark was somehow involved meant usually sooner rather that later.  
“Diamonds can store tons of data and transmit it super-fast.”, the technician explained to him.

Stark re-entered the lab with Fargo in tow. Though Fargo kept talking with the technician about the dog-show, Jack didn't miss Stark taking something out of one of the storage devices in the corner of the room.

“What am I doing here anyway?”, Jack asked as he felt Stark standing behind him.  
“Well, Dr Faux is kindly giving me one of her logic diamonds. They're strictly regulated, but being science director does have it's privileges. I just need a law enforcement procedure to take it out of the building.”  
“Big experiment, I'm assuming. Something hopefully disfiguring...”, 'try to figure out as much as possible' was always a good tactic.  
“Actually... it's just a wedding gift for Allie. A singular diamond for a singular woman.”  
After Jack had pressed his thumb to the screen and all clearances were given, Stark had walked out with just a “Thanks, Carter!” called over his shoulder.  
“Sure.”, and Jack knew that Stark had been lying again. 'But if it wasn't a wedding gift what was it? And why...? Oh, crap! Diamonds can store tons of data and transmit it super-fast. This wasn't going to end in any good way.'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Jack, why would Stark try and steal data from his own company? That makes no sense.”  
Okay, maybe telling Jo about his presumptions wasn't his best idea. He probably should've went to Henry first.

“Why should he do such a thing? Nathan has access to all the classified projects at Global, he doesn't need to steal them.”  
Maybe talking to Henry wasn't his best idea either. But Allison would surely agree with him.

“Don't be stupid, Jack. Nathan has no reason to do such a thing.”

'If nobody's going to believe me, I'll have to take matters into my own hands.', Jack decided as he turned the lock pick and entered Stark's house. He moved through the rooms, determined to find something that would charge Stark.  
Jack stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the safety bolt of a gun being released.

“Breaking and entering is a crime, Sheriff. And in this country you're allowed to defend your property with violence, if necessary.”  
“Well I guess, then I'm lucky this isn't your house.”, Jack said as he slowly raised his hands in surrender.  
“If it was, you'd be dead by now. Take your gunbelt and radio off, hands on the wall where I can see them.”  
“I know who you are, Faraday.”, Jack slowly complied. “You were here about a year ago. You're that congressman who worked with Beverly. She's still gone, so if you're here looking for her, sorry to tell you: wrong address.”  
“Well, then let me tell you that there are a lot more interesting things in Eureka than a power obsessed women.”, Faraday kicked the gun belt out of Jack's reach.  
“Oh, really? What?”  
“Nice try, Sheriff, but I'm not stupid enough to tell you that.”  
“Well, maybe you'll tell me what's the data saved to the diamond...”, Jack tried again to get to a least some vulnerable information.  
“I'm impressed, Sheriff, I didn't think you'd figure that one out. Either you're smarter than you look or Stark is dumber than he claims to be.”  
“Speaking of Stark: Where is he?”, 'either on the run with a lot money or in serious trouble.', Jack thought and didn't know for which possibility he should hope to be true.  
“Oh, don't worry about him, Sheriff, you'll see him again soon enough.”, Faraday's voice was closer than before.  
'Not good', Jack thought just before he felt something hard hit his head, then everything went black.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Jack jerked upright. It was dark and his eyes adjusted only slowly to his surroundings. His arms were tied above his head and there was a gag in his mouth. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and turned. Stark sat against the opposite wall, equally tied up. He seemed barely conscious.

After five minutes of unsuccessful struggling with the ropes holding his hands in place, Jack could practically heard Jo mocking him in his head. But when he repeatedly threw himself against them, he could finally feel them give in enough to free his hands. He undid the gag and moved to Stark, gently shaking his shoulder.  
Stark's green eyes carefully watched him as Jack unfastened the handcuffs and helped him to his feet.  
“Are you okay, Stark?”, Jack asked when he felt the other man sway slightly on his feet.  
“Fine. What are you doing here anyway?”, Stark said as he steadied himself against the wall.  
“Saving your sorry ass. So, where are we and how do we get out?”, Jack's hand found it's way to Stark's elbow as they began to walk.  
They almost lost their balance, when the door suddenly burst open and Jo came in, gun drawn.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“What did you find out about the earthquakes?”, Jack asked his deputy while closing the door of the police car that would bring Faraday into the nearest state prison.  
“Dr Hood's idea of a joke. It involved tunnelling cars and a mud volcano. ”, Jo replied and tossed him the key to Stark's handcuffs.  
“Do I want to know what that means?”  
“Probably not. So, I'm off for today.”

When Jack entered the police station Stark was still sitting in the cell, fiddling around while trying to press the cold compress against his head with his hands still tied together. Jack opened the cell door and kneeled down to release to handcuffs.  
“You're letting me out?”  
“As soon as you tell me why you did it.”, Jack smiled carefully at him.  
Stark opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again, he finally sighed and said: “He threatened to hurt Allie.”, he reached into his jacket pocket and held a envelope for Jack to take.  
“I'll give that to the FBI... Come on,”, he helped Stark to stand up. “I'll drive you home.”


	4. Hold onto my memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison isn't the only one who Nathan left a message for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode tag for 3x05
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/112251.html

Jack returned to the bunker, after he left Allison's office, so she could watch the message Nathan had left for her.  
“S.A.R.A.H. beer!”  
Seeing Nathan standing in front of him, looking so alive had been too much. Three weeks had passed, but not a single day, when he hadn't been thinking about Nathan. He knew he needed to be strong for Allison, needed to be a good friend, take care of her as he had promised to Nathan, but with every passing day he came closer and closer to the point of breaking down. And after today he felt like he was barely clinging to the edge of sanity.

“Sheriff Carter, Allison Blake is at the door, shall I let her in?”, S.A.R.A.H. asked and Jack found himself still standing in front of his refrigerator, his beer long forgotten.  
“Yes, let her in.”, Jack tried to pull himself together, but he knew he was barely succeeding.  
The door opened itself and revealed a tearstained Allison, her eyes red and swollen, her cheeks wet.  
“Carter, I...”, she held up the black box with the diamond he had carried with him since the day Nathan died and Jack could feel his throat close up. “I can't have this around me. Can you please take it?”  
Jack nodded mutely, gave Allison a hug as he left. He knew he probably shouldn't let her dive now, probably shouldn't let her alone right now.

Jack let his fingers slide along the cool material of the diamond, almost expecting for Nathan's holograph to appear, but it didn't.  
“I miss you, Nathan”, Jack whispered as he closed the lip of the velvet box slowly.

“The processor in the logic diamond requires a DNA or sound input to replay the recorded messages.”, S.A.R.A.H. supplied.  
“Yes, I know it reacts to Allison's touch... What kind of sound input?”, Jack opened the box again and took the diamond into his hands.  
“I can't detect that, but it seems to be a special sequence of words.”  
“Nathan Stark... Allison Blake...”, Jack tried, but nothing happened.  
“If Dr Stark didn't tell you the sequence, maybe he didn't want you to receive any of the messages.”  
“S.A.R.A.H. you're not helping.”, Jack complained.  
“See you around, Nathan.”, Jack forced the words past his lips and almost dropped the necklace as Nathan's holograph appeared in front of him.  
“I need you help, Jack.”  
Jack stepped closer and reached out a tentative hand, it went right through Nathan's body, leaving the a trail of the fine light sprays behind, that holograms produced when touched.  
“Sorry, just checking.”, Jack murmured, but did a double-take, when Nathan rolled his eyes at him.  
“Oh, I'm tapped into S.A.R.A.H.'s internal sensors.”, as if that explained everything, he walked over to the sofa and sat down.  
“Um?”, Jack followed him.  
“I can see you, I can hear you and thanks to a few modifications on the logic diamond I can interact with you on the basis of a digital imprint of my soul, if you want to name it.”  
“Okay, and you need my help how?”, Jack sat down opposite to Nathan, still not believing what was happening.  
“Time experiments are prohibited and that with a good reason: If something changes, a time line gets deleted. But what happened with Weinbrennar's machine was a lot worse, I got deleted, but not only from this one time line, but from every time line.”  
“And how exactly do you know this?”, Jack asked.  
“I don't, S.A.R.A.H. does. Remember when she locked us in?”  
“Okay, I get it: My house can calculate time lines. But how can I prevent you from dying, when you're already dead?”, 'this was getting way out of hand' Jack thought.  
“That's the easy part.”  
Jack just stared at him open mouthed: “And what was the hard part?”  
“Getting you to agree.”, Nathan smirked.  
“I didn't.”  
“See.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

This was a bad idea, Jack knew it. First it was probably illegal to sneak into GD at four a.m., secondly there were still too many people walking around the corridors for this to work undiscovered.

Jack carefully closed the door behind him. It was the first time he was in this room since it had happened.  
This was a stupid idea, Nathan was dead and he should be grieving and trying to deal with it, not trying to bring him back.

Jack unfolded the piece of paper from his pocket and went to get the machine started.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Jack felt the familiar blue light surround him and saw the small particles flow back into the chamber, taking form.  
He could barely breath and his hands were shaking as Jack opened the chamber and helped a barely conscious Nathan out, helped him sit on the floor and hit the final button that would destroy the machine.

Jack kneeled down next to Nathan and carefully wrapped his arms around him.  
“It worked.”, Nathan whispered.  
Jack found himself nodding and he felt the tears fall for the first time since three weeks.


	5. Genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for EUREKA_TAG 3x06 - Phased and Confused
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/112952.html

“Longitude, latitude and your birthday? That was quite clever actually.”, Zoe gave him a weak smile as Zane sat down next to her on the infirmary bed.  
“So, how is your leg?”, his hand reached for her leg and gently pulled the cloth up.  
“Better.” Zoe answered. “Still bruised and hurting, but not broken anymore.”  
“That's good.”, Zane grinned, then he added. “Also, I wanted to return this.”  
He pulled Zoe's cell phone out of his pocket and handed it over. His grin turned into a laugh.  
“Your boyfriend called about fivehundred times, send twice as many text messages and your mailbox is probably full and I only gave him his cell back about an hour ago. You might wanna call him back.”  
“You know what...”, Zoe flipped her phone shut, “I don't think I want to talk to him just now. Why don't we go to Café Diem and...”  
“...and I buy you a drink as a thank you for saving the day?”, Zane finished with a wink.  
Zoe laughed and followed him outside.


	6. Just one moment in time and I'll see you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for EUREKA_TAG 3x07 - Here Come the Sun
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/113874.html

When Zane said “Oh, Carter when anything happens... it's been fun”, for a moment Jack saw Nathan standing there, smiling at him. It was just like so many of the situations they've been in over the last three years, risking their own lives to save the town.  
And Jack couldn't help but wonder, wonder what would happen if this time he was the one who wouldn't make it, wonder if he would see Nathan again, see that soft smile again, the gentle eyes.  
And when the sun imploded Jack smiled and knew soon, so soon he would be with his lover again.  
The world went bright, then suddenly dark.  
“Nathan?”, Jack whispered. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but when he turned it was just Zane.  
They had once again saved Eureka and the rest of the world, but Jack couldn't help but feel the bitter taste of regret flow through him. The world, his friends and his daughter were save and he was alone again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for EUREKA_TAG: 3x08 - From Fear to Eternity
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/114271.html

“Fucking asshole!”, Jack screamed as his fist connected with Nathan's jaw.  
“You cheated on me!”, Jack striked out blindly again, but this time Nathan caught his arm: “Jack?”, he tried carefully  
“... and now she pregnant and...”, he kept struggling against Nathan's hold of him, repeating over and over again: “You cheated on me. You cheated on me. You cheated on me...”  
A sob escaped Jack as he finally sacked into Nathan's arms, exhausted. Nathan carefully let them slide down to the floor, so Jack was lying half on top of him.

Jack felt pain and fear flow through his body as the numbness of the anger finally ebbed away.  
“Nathan?”, he carefully lifted his head from his lover's chest, a single tear found it's way down his cheek as he took in Nathan's swollen jaw.  
Nathan's eyes opened slowly, his glance found Jack's.  
“Allie's pregnant?”, he asked with coarse voice. When Jack nodded, Nathan's eyes lit up with joy and happiness. And Jack knew he had lost him, no matter how much he loved him, Nathan would choose Allison and his family over him.

Jack leaned up and pressed a last soft kiss to Nathan's lips. Just as he tried to get up and leave, Nathan's arms encircled him and pulled him back down.  
“I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry”, he told him quietly.  
“Are you and Allison...? Are you getting back together with her?”, Jack couldn't help but ask.  
“I love Allie and I will probably always love her... but I love you, too. I love you so much, Jack. I... I don't know what to do”, Nathan admitted softly, and Jack knew how much courage it had cost him to say that.  
“We'll work it out. Somehow.” he whispered, not entirely convinced, but it was a start.

Then Nathan pulled him into a heated kiss.  
Jack slowly unbuttoned Nathan's shirt and kissed his way down his chest.  
“I love you.”, he whispered against his bellybutton.  
He needed to be close to Nathan now, needed to drown his fear in soft touches and mouthed promises.

Just one last time.


	8. Go Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for EUREKA_TAG: 3x09 – Welcome back, Carter!
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/135589.html

"So, when you said you weren't build to be Sheriff, I didn't exactly imagine you being the kind of guy to go fishing either." when Andy didn't answer, Jack continued, "You know, it just never struck me as something I could enjoy. Sitting around all day, waiting for a fish to bite. I guess, I'm more the go-for-it kind of guy, than the patient one..."

Again he was met with silence. Then Andy moved suddenly, taking a net, pulling out two large trouts in one go. He dumped them into a basin with iced water, already filled with a fair share of fish.

"Actually it is quite like catching a criminal. You watch them swimming under the surface, and then when they least expect it you grab them."

"Right." Carter said, but glancing at the water's surface he couldn't make out anything beside the reflection of the clouds above. "Right, so how exactly do you...?"

"Oh, Fargo updated my vision with thermoreception." a wide grin spread across Andy's face, before he turned his attention back to the water.

"Why am I even surprised?"


	9. Push the button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for EUREKA_TAG: 3x10 – Your face or mine?
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/136663.html

"So, when she said that I needed to 'overcome myself' to pass she really meant that literally?" Jack asked into the huge white room of the test lab.

"What does it look like?" the other man rolled his eyes and Jack found that this was a really disturbing situation.

"I can't believe that Jo scored perfect on this. You'd think she kill herself within minutes." It earned Jack a laugh from himself.

"Alright." he looked at the other him standing on the opposite platform, "How do we do this?"

"Push the button." came the monotone voice from the speakers again.


	10. Secrets of a Teenage Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe has a secret. And she is determined to hide it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for EUREKA_TAG: 3x11 - Insane in the P-Brane
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/137333.html

Running a towel over her face Zoe exited the bath room, she leaned down cursing under her breath. With a sigh she held up the shirt she had picked up. This wouldn't do she decided after sneaking a quick glance at herself in the mirror.

She ran a gentle hand over the soft swell of her stomach. It was getting more obvious and a lot harder to hide with each week that passed. She needed to make some decisions soon.

Her father would only believe her she had a minor stomach flu for so long before he'd send her to see a doctor. And she knew that he wouldn't let it rest until he had an satisfying answer.

Her stomach seemed to get bigger each day. She was so sick of wearing the widest clothes she owned everyday and still feeling everyone's stares on her.

But luckily living in Eureka meant that there was always a solution for the problems one wasn't quite ready to face yet.

Zoe sighed and cast a last glance at her form in the mirror before opening the door of her room and calling down the hallway: "Lexi? Can I borrow a shirt from you?"


	11. A step in the right direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's thoughts on Tess Fontana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for EUREKA_TAG: 3x12 – It's not easy being green
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/139385.html

"Hey." Jack's voice is rough with emotion when he steps forward. His hands are deep in the pockets of his warm jacket while the cold wind is blowing around him. The air is heavy with the smell of fall and Jack realizes that it's been almost half an year now.

Henry's words are still on his mind: 'She's getting under your skin.' He said the same about Nathan not long ago. Back when Jack had still been thinking about whether it was good or bad that he was falling for Nathan.

"There's someone new at Global." Jack pauses and glazes down at the tombstone he's talking to. Nathan's name engraved in delicate letters. The flowers Allison brought last week wilting and solitary sitting in front of it. People are moving on.

"You would have liked her." he continues. "She's annoying. No, really annoying. She shows me how much smarter she is than me on regular basis. And she's constantly insulting me."

Jack could almost hear Nathan's low laugh ringing in his ears.

"Give her a few weeks and she'll be almost as good at it as you were."

Tess could probably never make up for the hole Nathan had left in his life, but maybe she was a step in the right direction, Jack starts to think as he slowly makes his way out of the graveyard and back to his car.


	12. If you build it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for EUREKA_TAG: 3x13 – If you build it...
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/140506.html

"I had the strangest dream tonight." Pilar said as a way of greeting as soon as she dropped her bag on the lunch table and sat down next to Zoe.

"I had this strange feeling that there was something very important to do and I just couldn't finish on time. The first thing I did waking up was check if I had any assignments to hand in that I forgot about." she continued.

But Zoe wasn't even listening. The few minutes sleep she had caught in the car this morning on her way to school were nowhere enough.

Later she would tell herself that she should have noticed that she wasn't the only one that tried, she would tell herself that she should have listened to what her friend had told her and noticed that something was off. But right now the only thing on her mind was the strange dream she had last night that left her feeling restless and her tiredness.


	13. Meteor Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Tess aren't the only ones watching the meteor shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for EUREKA_TAG: 3x14 – Ship Happens
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/140922.html

"So, I'm not going to jail and we're not going to die because of a computer virus." Fargo said smiling.

Larry tore his eyes from where he had been watching the sky lighting up again and again. He smiled softly when his gaze met Fargo's, the reflections from the meteoroid in his glasses making his eyes sparkle.

When he noticed the way Fargo was rubbing his hands together for warmth, Larry carefully opened the blanket he had wrapped tightly around him, holding it open for Fargo to slide in next to him. When he was settled Larry tightened is arms around him, pulling him close.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for EUREKA_TAG: 3x15 Shower the people
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/142434.html

Jack hadn't been there when Abby had found out she was pregnant with Zoe. He couldn't remember what he had thought, what he had felt when she had told him.

He did remember how it had felt when Fargo had told him. There had been shock, surprise but there had been something else too. Something that had made him want to press a hand to his stomach in wonder. Something that hadn't been entirely squashed when Allison had told him the truth, not even when she had told him about the monitors. Something that made him think 'this is Eureka, stranger things have happened here.'.

"S.A.R.A.H.?" he called out. "Do you have access to the GD database?"

"The access is highly restricted and I do not possess the necessary security clearance." came the instant reply.

"Can you look something up for me?" Jack asked, not even realizing the was holding one hand to the flat of his stomach. "Is there any project registered about umm... male pregnancy?"

"There is one project, registered under a Dr. Jim Taggart."


End file.
